O Alvorecer de Novos Desafios
by Tzara Tristan
Summary: Anos depois, de Sakura reunir as cartas Clow, ela se encontra frente à novos desafios! Muitas coisas acontecem. principalmente o reencontro com Shoran...
1. Default Chapter

**O ALVORECER DE NOVOS DESAFIOS**

**Capítulo - 1**

**O COMEÇO**

É primavera em Tomoeda já se passaram 7 anos após a captura de todas as cartas Clow, tudo mudou ( ou melhor quase tudo...)...

Trimmmmmmmmmmm... ( barulho do despertador )

- Ai, ui, ui eu to atrasada... grita Sakura saindo da cama correndo  
- Ai o que tá acontecendo? pergunta Kero sonolento  
- Ai tá acontecendo que eu to atrasada, para variar... diz Sakura pondo seu uniforme  
- Você não muda mesmo não é Sakura... diz kero rindo

Sakura nem dá ouvidos a kero e desce as escadas pulando de um pé só e calçando o sapato no outro... Chegando na cozinha, ela encontra seu pai...

- Bom dia papai... diz a menina sorridente  
- Bom dia querida, dormiu bem? - perguntou seu pai com um belo sorriso  
- Sim, e o Touya cadê ele?  
- Foi buscar uma pasta no quarto dele...  
- Ai que bom! ainda dá tempo de pegar uma carona com ele... disse Sakura terminando de tomar o café

Sakura pega um prato com panquecas e sobe para seu quarto entregando para kero, que o recebe com um imenso sorriso...

- Obrigado Sakura kero agradece já devorando as panquecas

Nesta hora Touya desce, e vai até a cozinha dar tchaul ao seu pai...

- To indo pai, até logo...  
- Até logo filho  
- Ei Touya espera!!! - grita Sakura apressada  
- Ah! você acordou, bom dia...  
- Bom dia, me dá uma carona?  
- Claro vamos!!!  
- Tchauzinho papai...  
- Até logo...

E os dois irmãos saem da casa em direção ao carro de Touya, no caminho encontram Yukito...

- Olá Sakura, oi Touya diz Yukito sorridente  
- Bom dia Yukito diz Sakura retribuindo o sorriso  
- E ai Yuki, entra que estamos atrasados diz Touya

Já se passaram sete anos desde a captura de todas cartas Clow e da volta de Shoran para Hong Kong, nesses anos muitas coisas mudaram, Sakura já está na faculdade junto com Tomoyo. Desde que Shoran foi embora e Sakura ficou muito triste com sua partida, Tomoyo tem sido seu ombro para todas as horas, além de kero e yue que se tornaram não só seus guardiões, mas também seus  
melhores amigos, e Eriol que todos os anos vinha visitá - las, até o Touya parou de chamar ela de mostrenga, Afinal Sakura já estava com dezenove anos, se tornara uma linda mulher com cabelos longos e belas formas, mas nunca perdeu seu sorriso encantador...

Touya, que agora trabalhava em uma empresa junto com yukito, levou Sakura até a faculdade, onde ela se encontrou com Tomoyo...

- Bom dia Sakura... disse Tomoyo com um belo sorriso  
- Bom dia Tomoyo respondeu Sakura devolvendo - lhe o sorriso  
- Vamos entrar?  
- Vamos...

As duas entram na faculdade e cumprimentam seus amigos, se sentam em seus devidos lugares, Sakura se sentava do lado da janela, como na época da quarta série, e Tomoyou ao seu lado, atrás de Sakura havia uma carteira vazia a qual ela nunca deixava ninguém se sentar, nem ela mesma sabia o porque disso, mas seu coração sim, tinha esperanças de que uma certa pessoa voltasse a se sentar naquela cadeira...

A aula transcorria bem, e logo chegou o intervalo, as duas foram até a praça de alimentação que ficava dentro da faculdade...

- Sakura que tal irmos ao shopping hoje perguntou Tomoyo  
- Hoje não vai dar Tomoyo, depois da aula eu tenho treino, e como tá chegando o dia da apresentação das chefes de torcida eu preciso treinar muito - respondeu Sakura  
- Está tudo bem iremos outro dia...

Longe dali em outro lugar, exatamente em Hong Kong, em uma casa muito bonita, um mordomo servia chá a uma bela senhora...

- Wey! chamou a senhora  
- Sim madame! respondeu o mordomo  
- Shoran já terminou seu treino? perguntou Yelan  
- Sim, neste momento está no banho.  
- Por favor vá chamá - lo pediu Yelan  
- Sim senhora.

Wey se despediu e foi ao quarto de Shoran Li, ele havia acabado de sair do banho...

- Com licença jovem Shoran disse Wey  
- Pode entrar Wey disse Li secando seus rebeldes cabelos com a toalha  
- Sua mãe quer vê - lo.  
- Por favor diga a ela que já estou indo disse Li agora pondo a camisa  
- Sim senhor

Shoran agora já estava um homem, mudou muito fisicamente, estava mais alto, musculoso devido ao treinamento, mas continuava com seu olhar sério e penetrante, terminou de se trocar e desceu as escadas, até chegar a sala onde se encontrava sua mãe...

- Mãe! queria me ver?  
- Sim Shoran, preciso lhe contar algo... disse Yelan com uma cara séria e misteriosa  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa? perguntou Li desconfiado  
- Sim Shoran, tive uma premonição, creio que Sakura corre perigo disse Yelan  
- O quê!!! Sakura está correndo perigo??? gritou Li com certo desespero

Com o passar dos anos Li até pensara que poderia esquecer Sakura, mas seu coração não permitiu, e a saudade só o fez aumentar esse amor de infância, que agora era um amor de um homem por uma mulher, Yelan continuou...

- Arrume suas coisas Shoran, partiremos amanhã para o Japão...  
- A senhora também vai? perguntou Li com um certo espanto  
- Sim respondeu Yelan saindo da sala sem dizer mais nada

Assim que sua mãe saiu Shoran ficou pensativo, foi a janela era de noite e olhou para a lua...

- Vou voltar para o Japão, irei reencontrar a minha Sakura... disse Li sorrindo, com uma leve brisa tocando seu rosto...

Na Faculdade de Tomoeda, logo ao término das aulas Sakura e Tomoyo foram em direção ao ginásio, onde Sakura ia treinar com outras meninas, e Tomoyo como sempre ia filmar tudo...

- Olá meninas, estão prontas? perguntou Sakura sorridente  
- Olá Sakura, estamos sim respondeu Chiharu, a única das "velhas" amigas de Sakura e Tomoyo que estava na mesma faculdade...  
- Bom então vamos ensaiar disse Sakura empolgada

Ao todo havia umas treze meninas ensaiando pois iam participar do festival de grupos de chefes de torcida, e elas iriam representar a faculdade de Tomoeda, na arquibancada além de Tomoyo havia um rapaz que olhava fixamente para Sakura admirando - a, de repente Tomoyo olhou pra trás e o  
viu...

- Yoga!!! chamou Tomoyo  
- Ah! oi Tomoyo, como vai? perguntou o belo rapaz alto de cabelos pretos e olhos também pretos.  
- Vou bem obrigada, mas o que você faz aqui? perguntou Tomoyo com  
curiosidade.  
- Ah , nada não só vim dar uma olhadinha no treino das meninas... respondeu o rapaz um pouco envergonhado.  
- A sei... disse Tomoyo reparando em como ele olhava para Sakura.

N/A: E agora Li vai voltar para o Japão, e quem será esse menino, que não tira os olhos da Sakura, ai, ai, ai.... Bom este é o final do primeiro capítulo do meu fanfics espero que tenham gostado, e não percam o próximo capítulo para dizermos juntos liberte - seeeeee.......................


	2. O Reencontro

**Capítulo - 2**

**O REENCONTRO**

O sonho é sempre o mesmo... nele, Sakura se encontra na Torre de Tóquio lutando contra um terrível ser, de repente ela leva um golpe e cai no chão, quando o monstro se prepara para aplicar o golpe final, é atingido por um golpe de espada, Sakura olha em direção a pessoa que a ajudou, vê um homem com roupas chinesas conhecidas por ela, seu rosto vai se formando, pode se ver seus olhos cor de chocolate brilhantes, mas o resultado é sempre o mesmo, a sonhadora acorda...

- Ah! foi um sonho. Mas essa presença eu a conheço... diz Sakura assustada.  
- Acordou cedo Sakura aconteceu alguma coisa? pergunta Kero saindo do seu quarto/gaveta.

Ela conta o que aconteceu, e ele a lembra que sonhos podem ser premonições, principalmente no caso dela, ela vai até a janela e fica pensativa, olha pra cabeceira da cama e vê o ursinho que ganhou de seu amado Shoran, e lembra da promessa que ambos fizeram: ele prometeu que voltaria, e ela prometeu que o esperaria...

- Eternamente se for preciso meu amor... murmura Sakura.  
- Disse alguma coisa Sakura? perguntou kero.  
- Não, só estava pensando alto... respondeu Sakura.

Neste momento um avião pousa no aeroporto de Tóquio...

- Enfim chegamos diz Shoran com certa ansiedade ( pq será???).  
- Eu vou buscar as malas avisa Wey.  
- Ah! eu to tão feliz de tá aqui fala uma voz conhecida...  
- Tem certeza que devíamos ter trago a Meilin mãe? pergunta Li.

- Tenho sim meu filho! responde Yelan.  
- Porque Shoran, você não queria que eu vinhesse é? pergunta Meilin indignada.  
- Não é isso Meilin, é que não vinhemos a passeio... Diz Li.  
- Pode ser, mas como você e a Sakura vão se entender, sem eu para ajudar!!! diz Meilin com um sorriso malicioso.  
- Ahhhh... Li fica vermelhinho, mesmo com o passar do tempo ele continua tímido.

Eles seguem para o apartamento em Tomoeda...

Na faculdade enquanto todos cuidam dos preparativos para o festival, Sakura conta seu sonho para Tomoyo...

- Quem sabe, isso não significa uma surpresa Sakura diz Tomoyo com uma cara de quem está escondendo algo...  
- Sabe que o kero me disse algo parecido, bom vamos ver como anda os preparativos.... disse Sakura.  
- Vamos ... diz Tomoyo Ai Sakura você nem sabe que surpresa te espera pensa Tomoyo com um sorriso.

Enquanto isso...

- Shoran, quero que traga Sakura aqui, preciso falar com ela. pediu Yelan.  
- Sim mãe eu a trarei aqui... respondeu Li.  
- Eu liguei para Tomoyo para avisar que chegamos, ela disse que ela e Sakura estão na faculdade de Tomoeda, podemos ir até lá... disse Meilin empolgada, deixando Li vermelhinho.

Ele estava ansioso e ao mesmo tempo com medo, pois faziam sete anos que ele e Sakura não se viam, não sabia como ia ser a reação dela, mas a vontade de vê - la era muito maior que qualquer medo...

Na Faculdade, Tomoyo atende uma ligação...

- Ah!!! Está bem, até logo... diz Tomoyo alegremente desligando o telefone.  
- Bom Tomoyo tenho que ir me arrumar pro ensaio das chefes de torcida, quer ir comigo? pergunta Sakura.  
- Ah! eu adoraria Sakura, mas tenho que fazer uma coisa Sakura estranhou um pouco, mas deixou pra lá...  
- Então tá, tchaul...  
- Até logo...

Tomoyo vai até o portão, olha pra um lado e avista duas pessoas se aproximando, ela acena com as mãos...

- Tomoyo quanto tempo, você está linda... diz Meilin abraçando a amiga.  
- Obrigada Meilin, você também está muito bonita responde Tomoyo devolvendo o elogio Olá Shoran, como vai?  
- Vou bem Tomoyo, obrigado responde Li.  
- Então vamos entrar? A Sakura está lá dentro diz Tomoyo sorrindo pra Li.  
- E... está...está bem...vamos... responde ele mais vermelho que um tomate.

Eles seguem pra dentro da faculdade, lá dentro Sakura se junta com as meninas para o ensaio, quando ela sente uma presença...

- Essa presença, é a mesma que eu senti hoje de manhã... diz ela pensativa.  
- Vamos Sakura, o ensaio já vai começar... chama Chiharu.  
- Vamos....  
- bom vamos começar com o bastão... diz Sakura, até perceber que ela havia esquecido o dela no vestiário, então vai até lá para buscá - lo...

Shoran, Tomoyo e Meilin, vão até o ginásio, mas Sakura não está lá, chiharu fica muito feliz em rever Shoran e Meilin, e os avisa que Sakura foi até o vestiário...

- Porque você não vai até lá Shoran diz Meilin.  
- Você ficou louca Meilin, vou entrar dentro do vestiário feminino... respondeu Shoran totalmente vermelho...  
- Você não precisa entrar é só esperar ela sair lá de dentro disse Tomoyo sorrindo.  
- Tá... tá certo... eu vou... disse Li respirando fundo.

Ele vai até lá chega em frente a porta do vestiário, se encosta na parede do lado esquerdo, e espera ansiosamente, nesse momento a porta se abre e sai uma linda garota de lá, ela vai caminhando de costas pra ele, mas de repente ela sente a presença e para e uma alegria indescritível invade seu coração, ela se vira e abre seu melhor sorriso que ela guardara por tanto tempo pra dá - lo a uma pessoa...

- Li... murmura Sakura.  
- Eu prometi que voltava... diz Shoran.

Ela larga o bastão e corre na direção dele, e pula em seus braços, ele a abraça com força mas carinhosamente...

- Eu senti muito a sua falta... diz Sakura com seus olhos cheios d'água.  
- Você também não sabe como eu senti a sua... respondeu Shoran com um sorriso que ele só tinha pra ela...

Então seus olhos se encontraram e ficaram se olhando em silêncio, também não precisavam dizer mais nada, pois seus olhos já diziam tudo, em um canto escondido estão duas meninas, assistindo e "gravando" a tudo e vão até eles...

- Meilin? pergunta Sakura.  
- Sim Sakura sou eu, ai que saudades... responde Meilin abraçando a amiga.  
- Que bom que você também veio, também senti muito a sua falta diz Sakura.

Nesse momento, Chiharu a chama para o ensaio...

- Desculpem, mas eu tenho que ir... diz Sakura.  
- Tudo bem, mas podemos assistir? pergunta Meilin.  
- Cla...claro que sim... diz Sakura um pouco envergonhada.  
- Então vamos diz Tomoyo.

Logo após o ensaio, Sakura os convida para tomar chá em sua casa, mas Meilin diz que precisava resolver algo com Tomoyo e pisca pra ela... Tomoyo confirma o que Meilin disse, então Meilin sugere que Shoran vá na casa de Sakura, os dois ficam envergonhados...

Tomoyo e Meilin vão resolver o que teriam pra fazer (obviamente era só uma desculpa) e deixam os dois sozinhos, dentro da casa Sakura serve chá com bolo, ela vai por açúcar no chá dele, mas ele diz que faria isso sozinho e acaba derrubando o pote, os dois tentam segurá - lo e acabam um tocando na mão do outro, o que os fazem ficar totalmente sem jeito, e Shoran se desculpa... eles se olham e Sakura se prepara pra dizer algo...

- Li eu... eu... Sakura suspira.

Nesse momento kero se intromete, sentindo cheiro de doce, os dois levam um susto, e kero se surpreende como Shoran mudou e logo dá uma alfinetada, quando Shoran ia responder eles sentem uma presença extremamente poderosa e maléfica...

N/A: Ai, ai, ai Shoran voltou, e Sakura está muito feliz, mas que presença é essa???  
Não percam o próximo capítulo pra dizermos juntos Liberte - seee....................


	3. Um Inimigo Poderoso

**Capítulo - 3**

**UM INIMIGO PODEROSO**

- Vocês sentiram essa presença? - pergunta Sakura assustada.  
- Sim, é uma presença bem poderosa... - respondeu Shoran.  
- E estranha também... - disse kero voltando a sua forma original.  
- Eu sinto que ela vem do parque do rei pingüim! - diz Sakura se concentrando.  
- Eu acho que sim... - diz Shoran.  
- Então vamos até lá - fala kero.  
- Vamos! - responde Sakura com entusiasmo, afinal isso relembraria os velhos tempos como card captors, e também seria uma ótima chance de mostrar a Shoran como ela estava poderosa, pois nesses anos havia treinado muito a sua magia com kero e yue...

E assim eles seguiram para o parque do rei pingüim, a medida que iam chegando perto a presença ficava mais forte...

- Chegamos! - diz Sakura.  
- A presença está muito forte... - diz Li.  
- Sinto que é uma presença maléfica... - diz Sakura, que de repente sente uma dor de cabeça terrível Ahhhhh.........  
- Sakuraaa!!! o que foi?... - pergunta Li preocupado com o grito de Sakura.  
- Aiii!... eu to sentindo uma dor de cabeça horrível... - diz Sakura com as mãos na cabeça.

De repente eles vêem um vulto correndo em volta deles, Shoran pega sua espada e ataca...

- Deus do raio, venha... - Shoran ataca sem sucesso.  
- Afastem - se... - manda kero em sua forma original, tentando atacar com uma bola de fogo, mas também sem sucesso...

Nesse momento o vulto se transforma em uma grande bola negra e de dentro dela vários raios negros começam a atacá - los, Sakura então ignora a dor e mais que depressa...

- Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça - os a valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão. Liberte seee... Escudo!

A carta se libertou e formou um escudo protegendo os três, mas a dor de cabeça de Sakura aumentou, e o escudo começou a se romper, quando a bola negra voltou a ser um vulto parando de atacá - los...

- Por hoje é só, mas ainda nos veremos... - disse o vulto com uma voz monstruosa.

Então o vulto desaparece e Sakura cai desacordada, mas é amparada por Shoran...

- Sakura acorde!!! - pede Shoran.  
- Ela está ferida? - pergunta kero com preocupação.  
- Não ela só está dormindo... - responde Shoran.  
- Então vamos levá - la pra casa! - diz kero.

Eles a levam pra casa, e Shoran a deita na cama, por sorte não tinha ninguém em casa, então Li se senta do lado da cama e fica observando aquele lindo anjo adormecido, e sentia que a amava de uma tal forma que ele jamais imaginou amar alguém...

- Como eu te amo Sakura... - disse Shoran bem baixinho quase sussurrando, então ele se vira pra kero Você tem alguma idéia do que seja aquilo que enfrentamos hoje? pergunta ele.  
- Essa presença não me é estranha, mas não posso afirmar nada sem ter certeza, vou falar com yue pra ver se descobrimos alguma coisa. - responde kero pensativo

Então Shoran deixa Sakura aos cuidados de kero e vai embora, chegando em casa contou o ocorrido a sua mãe...

- Era isso que a senhora queria avisar a Sakura, mãe? -pergunta Shoran.  
- Também... limitou - se a dizer Yelan, para depois continuar Shoran! não saia de perto de Sakura, proteja ela e as cartas, e não se esqueça preciso falar com ela... - disse Yelan se retirando.  
- Não sair de perto dela... - murmurou Li, como se tendo uma idéia.

No dia seguinte Sakura se levanta assustada lembrando do ocorrido...

- Será que foi um sonho?... - pergunta Sakura confusa.

Kero vendo a confusão de sua mestra, vai até ela para acalmá - la...

- Calma Sakura! não foi sonho, foi tudo real mas agora está tudo bem... - acalmou kero.  
- Mas como eu vim parar aqui no meu quarto kero, eu não me lembro... - diz Sakura mais confusa ainda.  
- É que você sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça e acabou desmaiando, então eu e o moleque te trouxemos pra cá... -respondeu kero.  
- E o Li como é que ele tá, ele não se feriu? - perguntou Sakura assustada.  
- Não pode ficar tranqüila, vaso ruim não quebra... - respondeu kero com uma risadinha.  
- Kero!!! não fala assim do Li... - brigou Sakura.

Sakura se levantou trocou de roupa, tomou café e foi pra faculdade com seu irmão, chegando lá deu bom dia pra Tomoyo e contou o que havia ocorrido...

- Ai que pena!!! e eu não estava lá pra filmar você e o Shoran em ação como nos velhos tempos... - disse Tomoyo teatralmente.  
- E o pior é que eu e o Li nem conseguimos conversar... - disse Sakura desanimada.

Nesse momento o professor entra na sala...

- Bom dia a todos, hoje vou apresentar a vocês um novo aluno, que vai estudar conosco, uns de vocês até o conhece... - por favor entre. pediu o professor.

Quando o rapaz entrou, os olhos de Sakura brilharam de alegria...

- O nome dele é Shoran Li e veio de Hong Kong, ali atrás da Sakura não tem ninguém pode se sentar... - disse o professor.  
- Obrigado, e é muito bom está de volta. - respondeu Shoran, com a sua já conhecida cara séria.

Ele foi em direção ao lugar apontado pelo professor, e quando chegou em frente a Sakura lhe deu um lindo sorriso, que a deixou derretida, ela retribuiu o sorriso deixando ele vermelhinho, se sentou e chegou o rosto pra frente ficando com o rosto do lado do da Sakura, e perguntou:

- Você está bem? - perguntou ele.

Ela se virou pra responder e os dois ficaram com os rostos frente a frente, olhos nos olhos... os dois sentiram um frio na barriga...

- E...eu.. eu estou bem sim, obrigada por se preocupar... - respondeu ela ainda com friozinho.  
- Que bom, agora vendo você eu fico mais feliz... - respondeu Shoran com um enorme desejo de abraçá - la e beijá - la...  
- Ei vocês dois, eu detesto estragar o clima, mas a aula começou, e o professor vai acabar notando vocês... - disse Tomoyo com um sorriso de cúmplice.

Os dois então se portaram devidamente nas carteiras vermelhinhos, mas do outro lado da sala um rapaz os observava, com uma cara de poucos amigos...

- Yoga o que você tem? - perguntou um amigo.  
- Nada não...-respondeu secamente.

N/A: Ai, ui, ui... Shoran está estudando na mesma sala da Sakura, mas e esse inimigo o que será que ele quer, e esse menino porque olha tanto pra Sakura, ai, ai, ai...Não percam o próximo capítulo para dizermos juntos liberte - seee...


	4. Todos juntos

**Capítulo - 4**

**TODOS JUNTOS**

Terminada as aulas, Sakura pensava em como estava imensamente feliz por Shoran estar de volta e na mesma sala que a dela, não conseguia acreditar pois parecia um sonho, os três se encontravam na porta de saída da Faculdade...

- Vocês tem alguma idéia do que seja aquilo que aconteceu ontem? perguntou Tomoyo com cara de preocupada.  
- Eu senti que era uma presença muito poderosa e maléfica, chega me deu arrepios, mas não faço a menor idéia do que seja, e kero também não soube me dizer nada, e quanto a você Li? perguntou Sakura olhando para Li que estava pensativo com a mão no queixo encostado numa árvore.  
- Eu também senti que era uma força extremamente poderosa e maléfica, mas também não sei dizer o quê ou quem era... respondeu Shoran.  
- Bom... eu estava pensando em ligar para o Eriol na Inglaterra e saber o que ele acha... Sakura não teve tempo de completar a frase e sentiu uma presença poderosa porém conhecida em seguida ouviu uma voz...  
- Não vai ser necessário se dar ao trabalho, querida Sakura... disse Eriol saindo de trás de uma árvore para surpresa de todos.  
- Eriol! que bom ver você... disse Sakura sorrindo, deixando Shoran nada contente.  
- Como vai Eriol? perguntou Tomoyo com um belo sorriso.  
- É bom ver rever vocês, e eu vou muito bem Tomoyo e você? perguntou Eriol galantemente deixando Tomoyo totalmente corada.  
- E... eu vou muito bem obrigada... - respondeu Tomoyo surpresa por estar um pouco tímida com Eriol, pois havia notado que a algum tempo quando Eriol vinha visíta - las ela ficava muito feliz em vê - lo e corava a cada gesto gentil dele, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos...  
- E você Shoran a quanto tempo não nos vemos, como vai? perguntou Eriol com seu famoso sorriso...  
- Bem obrigado Shoran limitou - se a responder.  
- Eriol queríamos falar com você sobre algo estranho que aconteceu aqui ontem... disse Sakura sendo interrompida por Shoran.  
- Ei! quem me garante que não foi ele quem fez aquilo... disse Shoran se referindo a Eriol.  
- Ainda tem um pé atrás comigo não é Shoran, mas não foi eu quem fiz pelo contrário eu senti uma enorme poder aqui em Tomoeda e vim ajudar vocês a descobrir o que é, pois eu também estou preocupado respondeu Eriol com calma.  
- Por falar em preocupação, eu esqueci de falar com você Sakura, a minha mãe quer falar com você e pediu para que você fosse lá em casa hoje, tudo bem? disse Shoran.  
- Ah! tá tudo bem respondeu Sakura surpresa.  
- Bom acho que ela deve nos dizer algo sobre o que aconteceu, acho melhor irmos todos... disse Shoran.  
- Tudo bem responderam todos.

Os quatro seguiram para a casa de Li, no caminho relembraram um pouco do passado, até que chegaram... a primeira a recebe - los foi Meiling...

- Puxa vocês demoraram! disse Meiling sorrindo pra todos e quem é ele? apontou para Eriol.  
- Ele é Eriol a encarnação do mago Clow... disse Sakura.  
- Então você é a encarnação de Clow ? disse Yelan entrando na sala Como vai Sakura, que bom vê - la novamente disse cumprimentando os demais e logo em seguida pedindo para que sentassem.  
- A senhora pode começar se quiser mãe disse Shoran.  
- Está bem, eu estive tendo pressentimentos de que algo muito ruim irá acontecer com você Sakura, e logo as cartas também correm perigo, vocês estão entrando em uma era de novos desafios, precisarão trabalhar todos juntos, somente unidos conseguirão vencer o que está por vir... disse Yelan.  
- Mas o que está por vir?... perguntou Sakura um pouco assustada.  
- Infelizmente eu não posso dizer mais nada, não posso alterar o futuro, o que eu poderia dizer eu já disse... disse Yelan enigmaticamente.  
- Bom o importante é que agora estamos juntos, e vamos trabalhar em equipe para vencer o que quer que seja... disse Shoran.  
- É isso ai!!! respondeu todos.  
- Ai! eu não acredito, agora vai ficar muito mais emocionante com todos juntos!!! é muita felicidade... disse Tomoyo com os olhos brilhando.  
- Sakura! a vida as vezes nos guarda muitas surpresas, e também muitas oportunidades e não desperdice as suas... disse Yelan sorrindo deixando como sempre uma Sakura sem entender nada.

Já estava ficando tarde, e Sakura teria que fazer o jantar...

- Bom... eu tenho que ir - disse Sakura.  
- Tomoyo, eu posso te acompanhar? perguntou Eriol.  
- Cla... claro que pode... respondeu Tomoyo um pouco corada.  
- Shoran! acompanhe Sakura até sua casa. pediu Yelan.  
- Ah! não precisa... respondeu Sakura vermelha.  
- Eu faço questão, Sakura... respondeu Li também vermelho.

Todos seguiram seus caminhos Sakura e Shoran caminhavam lado a lado em silêncio, até que Sakura o quebrou...

- Eu fiquei muito feliz ao ouvir você falando que éramos uma equipe... disse Sakura olhando pra ele.  
- Eu devo isso a você Sakura! você me ensinou a trabalhar em equipe, deixando de ser aquela pessoa individualista que eu era, aliás com você eu aprendi muita coisa como o amo... Shoran nem conseguiu terminar o que ia dizer quando...  
- Ei Sakura!!! quem é esse cara. perguntou Touya parando o carro do lado deles.  
- Touya... esse é o Shoran Li, ele voltou de Hong Kong. respondeu Sakura, já temendo o que poderia acontecer  
- Esse moleque voltou é... disse Touya com cara de desdém. o que você quer com a minha irmã ? perguntou saindo do carro.  
- Não é da sua conta! respondeu Li que agora já podia encarar Touya de igual para igual, pois era tão alto quanto ele.  
- Escuta aqui seu... ia dizendo Touya até ser interrompido por Sakura.  
- Quer parar vocês dois, Touya por favor nos deixa em paz... disse Sakura.  
- Ei Touya para de implicar com eles... disse Yukito, saindo do carro Como vai rapaz? perguntou.  
- Bem obrigado... respondeu Li.

Touya e Yukito entraram em casa...

- Desculpa pelo meu irmão Li. disse Sakura.  
- Não esquenta, tá tudo bem, então nos vemos amanhã na Faculdade... disse Shoran olhando nos olhos dela.  
- Então até amanhã. respondeu ela também olhando nos dele.

Ele se virou e foi embora decepcionado por não ter conseguido falar com ela e agora nem era culpa da timidez. Ela entrou em casa e subiu para o quarto encontrou kero que contou os últimos acontecimentos a ele...

- Então a mãe daquele moleque te disse isso... falou kero com a mão no queixo pensativo.  
- Pois é disse Sakura logo em seguida ouvindo um toc toc na porta. Entra...  
- Com licença Sakura disse Yukito entrando no quarto. Como vai kero... cumprimentou kero pois tanto Yukito como Touya já sabiam da existência de kero, yue e das cartas, mas nem deu tempo de kero responder yue já apareceu...  
- Eu senti uma presença estranha ontem, você está bem Sakura? perguntou yue preocupado, pois com o passar do tempo aprendeu a amar sua mestra e se preocupava muito com ela.  
- Estou bem yue não se preocupe. respondeu Sakura com um sorriso, o que deixou yue tranqüilo.

Eles conversaram bastante aquela noite, e logo foram dormir, do lado de fora da casa de Sakura alguém observava a janela dela...

- A sua hora está chegando garota, logo terei as cartas e acabarei com aquele que foi o único que conseguiu me derrotar...

Ai, ai, ai e agora estão todos juntos, isso é bom, mas também significa que alguma coisa ruim está para acontecer... Não percam o próximo capítulo para dizermos juntos: Liberte - se...


	5. O inimigo ataca novamente

**Capítulo - 5**

**O INIMIGO ATACA NOVAMENTE**

É de noite, Sakura tem um sonho: ela está dentro da água, ela olha parece uma piscina... quando ela vai subir até a superfície algo tampa a piscina... parece uma tampa de vidro, ela começa a se desesperar quando ouve uma voz misteriosa de um homem dizendo...

- " Água é algo que deve fluir, você tem que deixa - la fluir..." disse a voz misteriosa.

Nesse momento Sakura acorda toda suada, olha ao redor vê todo tranqüilo e volta a dormir... No dia seguinte todos estão na faculdade e Shoran avisa que a mãe dele convidou a todos para almoçar na casa dela e todos aceitam, chegando lá...

- Que bom que aceitaram meu convite, fico muito feliz. disse Yelan.  
- Nos é que agradecemos o convite, muito obrigada... disse Tomoyo com a sua habitual educação.  
- Que cheiro bom!!! disse kero saindo da mochila de Sakura.  
- Kero deixa de ser comilão! brigou Sakura.

O almoço seguiu animado todos comeram, beberam e se divertiram juntos, a mãe de Shoran era uma ótima anfitriã, mas terminado o almoço eles tinham que voltar pra casa...

- Tudo estava uma delícia, muito obrigada. agradeceu Sakura, com kero dormindo em seus braços cansado de tanto comer.  
- Muito obrigada e até amanhã. se despediu Tomoyo.  
- Posso te levar em casa Sakura? perguntou Shoran.  
- Cla... claro... respondeu Sakura corada.  
- Sakura! tome muito cuidado com a água... disse Yelan deixando Sakura surpresa.

E assim todos foram embora juntos numa conversa agradável, novamente relembraram os velhos tempos, mais nem todos estavam prestando atenção a conversa, Sakura e Shoran se olhavam fixamente parecia que estavam falando pelos olhos até que chegaram na casa de Sakura...

- Então nos vemos amanhã, até lá Tchauzinho... disse Sakura entrando em casa.

Os demais seguiram seus caminhos. O decorrer da tarde chegou calmo e tranqüilo, e logo anoiteceu...

- Kero hoje eu tive um sonho... sonhei que eu estava presa em uma piscina cheia d'água, e hoje a mãe do Shoran me disse pra tomar cuidado com a água, você não acha isso estranho? perguntou Sakura preocupada.  
- A mãe daquele moleque tem premonições, é bom que você tome cuidado Sakura... disse kero também preocupado.  
- É eu vou tomar, bom é melhor dormirmos que amanhã eu tenho que acordar cedo, boa noite kero. disse Sakura deitando na cama.  
- Boa noite, Sakura... disse kero indo pro seu quarto/gaveta.

Sakura está sonhando novamente, e está na mesma piscina... ela vai subir a superfície, mas uma tampa de vidro impede então ela vê dois terríveis olhos vermelhos, mas de repente ela ouve a mesma voz misteriosa...

- " Pela água morrerás, e dela renascerás" disse a voz misteriosa.

Ela acorda assustada e suada, tem tido esses pesadelos ultimamente, pensou em acordar kero, mas o viu dormindo e desistiu...

- O que será que esses sonhos querem me dizer... disse Sakura quase num sussurro, então virou e voltou a dormir.

Manhã, como sempre Sakura acorda atrasada...

- Ai que droga, atrasada de novo... disse Sakura, pulando da cama.  
- Eu não entendo como você consegue dormir tanto... disse kero saindo do seu quarto/gaveta.  
- Kero em vez de tentar entender o impossível me ajuda aqui... fecha esse zíper pra mim... pediu Sakura.  
- Está bem mas não esqueça do meu café... disse kero.  
- Ai você só pensa em comida... disse Sakura saindo do quarto.

Logo depois de dar café a kero, Sakura seguiu seu caminho até a faculdade, hoje seu irmão teve que ir mais cedo e não pode dar carona a ela, de repente no meio do caminho ela sente uma presença maléfica ela se vira e não vê ninguém então percebe que está sozinha na rua, mas então  
alguém sai de trás de uma árvore, é um rapaz alto de olhos e cabelos negros...

- Yoga é você? pergunta Sakura.  
- Como vai Sakura... responde o rapaz com um sorriso maldoso.  
- O que você faz aqui? pergunta Sakura eu estou sentindo que essa presença vem dele, mas não pode ser... pensou Sakura quando Yoga começa a se transformar em um ser totalmente de áurea negra vestido com uma capa com capuz também negra e olhos vermelhos, ela fica aterrorizada com o que vê...  
- Meu deus, mas quem é você?... perguntou Sakura.  
- Isso não interessa, o que importa é que eu quero algo que está com você... as cartas que foram criadas por Clow... disse com uma voz horripilante.  
- Nunca! jamais entregaria as minhas cartas a alguém com um poder tão maléfico... disse Sakura.  
- Hahahahaha!!! Então morra... grita o monstro.

Sem esperar mais Sakura invoca sua chave...

- Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós, e ofereça - os a valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão... Liberte - se!!!

Nesse momento o monstro a ataca com raios negros, Sakura mais que depressa invoca a carta alada e um par de asas crescem nas costas dela e se esquiva dos raios, então o monstro ataca com um novo poder...

- Agora você não vai poder fugir... Farpas Mortais!!! ataca o monstro.  
- Escudo! Sakura invoca a carta escudo, mas esse começa a se romper, então ela contra ataca com a carta fogo Fogo! ataca Sakura mas sem sucesso. Ele é muito rápido e poderoso, e agora o que eu faço... se desesperou.  
- Agora é o seu fim, e as cartas serão minhas! disse o monstro se concentrando em toda sua força, se virou e atacou Sakura com tudo Furacão mortal!!! gritou.

Sakura nem teve tempo de pegar uma carta ou se esquivar, o golpe do inimigo a pegou em cheio, e ela caiu no chão desacordada, nessa hora kero que estava no quarto de Sakura sentiu uma forte pontada no coração, assim como yue na forma falsa de Yukito...

O monstro então pegou Sakura que estava caída no chão a envolveu em uma bola negra e a fez desaparecer, logo em seguida tomou a forma de Sakura...

- Agora eu vou concretizar a minha vingança! Hahahahaha.... disse o monstro pegando a mochila de Sakura e seguindo caminho...

Ai, ui, ui e agora? Quem é esse monstro, e o que ele fez com a Sakura??? Não percam o próximo capítulo para dizermos juntos liberte - se...


End file.
